When a man loves a Car
by Imgonnaneedabiggermouth
Summary: A mysterious man meets Dean in a bar while on a case. Is it too much of a coincidence that the Impala goes missing at the same time? Human!ImpalaxDean. Gets graphic in chapter 2.
1. Meeting

The man with the messy black hair walked into the bar with swagger to rival Dean's own. Like in the wild, the young man felt pressure from a rival male. Instead of approaching a group of staring girls near the billiards, the man approached the bar. Taking a seat beside Dean he ordered a Bourbon and tipped his head to the side. His eyes rolled over Dean in a familiar fashion. His lips tipped up in a condescending smile.

"I don't plan on waiting forever for you to talk to me." He jested, his voice rolling over the words like silk. His cold grey eyes were fringed by dark lashes as he batted them jokingly. He had a strong jaw speckled with stubble.

"I don't plan on talking to you." Dean replied gruffly, wondering if the guys black leather jacket was real.

"Heh, too late." The guy sipped from his glass .

"You a hunter or something?" Dean asked.

"I have been riding around with a few for a long time now, great guys. Know how to get themselves in trouble." He smiled with fond memories.

"I didn't know there were any other hunters around my age."

"Oh there isn't." He cocked his thick eye brows mischievously. Dean gave up on the cryptic man. Leaving a tip on the counter he grabbed his jacket and left. Walking out into the parking lot he didn't begin to panic until he had ran through twice.

"Lose something?" Dean turned around to find the man leaning against the wall of the bar.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed.


	2. Fun times

"Where the hell is my car?" He growled at the man. If this was some stupid angel who thought it would be funny to mess with him, Dean was gonna take an angelic blade and lodge it in his rib cage.

"Where did you park it?" He pursed his lips and smiled. The taller man walked closer to Dean, there was that personal space angels had no respect for.

"Who sent you? Raphael? Gabriel?" Dean tried to piece together what was going on.

"Please Dean, I'm no angel."

"Demon then."

"Maybe, I'm not quite sure, haven't been in this body for long, but I like it." He ran his hand down his torso seductively. His eyes raked over Dean's body as well. "I've known you for a long time, Dean." He winked and Dean grit his teeth. He hated playboys like this guy.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do, ya see all those years of your daddy hunting in me, storing stuff in me. Some of that hoodoo was bound to effect the car he was using. I used to be a demon, trapped by your daddy, but somehow I got stuck in his damn car. We rode around for a few years, then you came along. My mind was a blank slate, cars aren't supposed to have feelings, but you paid attention to me. As weird as it sounds, you treated me like I was… well, a human. Turns out I used to be quite the big man in Hell, and when I regained some memories I had a few friends pull a few tricks for me. What you're looking at is 100% my body, well, your car, in a human form."

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever heard of." Dean stared at the personification of his beloved Impala.

The two ended up hiking back to the motel the Winchesters were staying at. It was only three miles, but Dean was audibly cranky the whole way, despite Impala's innuendo's.

"I'm just saying that I was about to throw up when you had to bed Anna in my back seat. I thought you had better taste than some chick with a stick up her ass. It cut me deep, Dean." He clutched his chest dramatically, and ended up feeling up himself again. "I just can't get used to this." He was lifting up his black shirt now, exposing his hip bones and happy trail for the world to see. Dean shook his head as he unlocked their door. The guy looked like a friggin' male model.

"What? Jealous?" He slipped off his leather jacket to give Dean a view of his body. Who in turn, frowned and looked away.

Sam was already asleep, a book falling out of his hands.

"What luck, we can have some alone time." Impala took off his shirt and flipped off the light.

"Watch yourself," Dean backed up.

"You know me better than that stupid Anna chick, but you had no problem banging her." Impala seemed genuinely upset. He changed his route and went to the bathroom instead. About ten minutes later he emerged, with nothing to cover him except a black pair of briefs. Dean went in the bathroom after him to brush his teeth. He noticed it was already wet and frowned. Impala certainly wasn't afraid to share Dean's things.

He walked back to bed in the pitch dark and was greeted by open arms that pulled him down. "What the hell?" He tried to squirm away but the bastard was strong.

"Shhhh." The impala covered Deans mouth with his hand when they heard Sam let out a soft snore. Dean was flattened on his back as the demon jumped on top of him in one fluid movement. Impala lowered his head and Dean could see the whites of his deep black eyes so close to his own. He pressed his lips to Deans softly at first, full of emotion. This wasn't something purely sexual, the thing loved him. The only person who had ever cared about him was pinned underneath his own body, and Dean understood the feeling. Impala felt Dean's lips smile against his own and he was encouraged. He slowly stuck his tongue out to slide along Dean's full lips, which parted as he let out a gasp. A loud creak followed and both of their heads shot over to Sam's bed as they watched the youngest Winchester get up and sneak out the door. He turned around before leaving and gave Dean a smile.

"Have fun with her." Was the last thing he said before shutting the door. Guess he didn't see Dean come in with a guy.

Not afraid to be quiet, Impala growled as he lowered himself to Deans neck and gave it a long suck. Dean was biting his tongue in anticipation, his body rigid under the pressure. Impala reached the hem of Dean's shirt and his fingers trailed underneath to caress. His head returned to Deans and the two glued their mouths together. Pulling off Dean's shirt, Impala's fingers rubbed his nipples until they stood from the cold. His mouth hit them next, and he continued a trail to his lower abdomen. With a teasing smile he used one hand to give Dean's erection a hard squeeze before he moved his lips back to Dean's. Dean moaned loudly against Impala's mouth. The man was all over Dean, refusing to focus on his erection too long, which was itself close to exploding. Finally, he reached into Dean's pants with his long fingers and stroked it softly. Dean was panting as his partner turned into the 69 position. Impala pulled off Dean's boxers, and was greeted by his member. Gingerly, he kissed the tip and Dean's hips bucked in appreciation. Dean opened his eyes and was greeted with the other mans erection above his face. A bit nervously, he pulled down the black boxers and the member stood out. He had never seen another guys dick in real life. It was paler and longer than his own, but not as wide. He was scared to touch it, he wasn't sure of how Imp would respond. He reached up, and let his hands slide along its length. He felt the other man take a break and moan against his own member before taking it all in his mouth. Dean tried to contain himself, he could last a bit longer. He tried to distract himself by experimentally licking Impala's dick before he took the tip in his mouth and sucked. Both were getting close to finishing, but Impala suddenly pulled away.

"N-no." Dean shivered.

"Relax," Impala gave Dean a long kiss. "I'm going to get something."

Dean was amazed by the stamina this guy had , being able to quit in the middle like that. However, he came back quickly with a small bottle of Vaseline. Dean was speechless, hell, if this guy wanted to be bottom he wasn't going to fight it. Dean took the bottle himself and coated his finger in it. Impala moved over to him.

"Fuck." He moaned when Dean slowly worked a finger inside of him. He slowly added another digit until He felt ready. Backing behind him, he took his own swollen erection and worked the tip inside. Both moaned aloud and Dean began to slowly work deeper. His hips bucked without warning and Impala cried out.

"Sorry." He gave his behind a tender pat. He started slowly, enjoying the feeling.

"Faster, you cunt." Impala moaned. Dean was amused, he was an impatient little demon. He began pumping fast, before he knew it he came. The feeling rippled over him and he gave a few final pumps. He pulled out, and Impala still stroked his own erection. Dean turned him around and began sucking him off like earlier. His pulsating pickle of passion needed attention. A few moment later he came too. The friends collapsed a top each other, too tired to clean up.


End file.
